1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a microstrip antenna for use on a weapons system to transmit telemetry data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cylindrical shaped microstrip antenna array which operates in the X-band frequency of the electromagnetic spectrum and which is adapted for use on a 14-inch diameter weapons system such as a missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A microstrip antenna operates by resonating at a frequency. The conventional design uses printed circuit techniques to put a printed copper patch on the top of a layer of dielectric with a ground plane on the bottom of the dielectric. The frequency that the microstrip antenna operates at is approximately a half-wavelength in the microstrip medium of dielectric below the patch and air above the patch.
There is currently a need to produce a quasi omni-directional radiation pattern from a conformal wrap-around microstrip antenna with a 14-inch maximum diameter and 5-inch maximum length. The antenna is to be used on a weapons system or projectile such as a missile. The required frequency of operation for the antenna is 7900 to 8100 MHz telemetry frequency band which is the X-Band frequency range of the electromagnetic spectrum.